tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria
Tales of Berseria (テイルズ オブ ベルセリア Teiruzu obu Beruseria) is an upcoming game in the ''Tales of'' series' main Mothership Titles. The game is being developed for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 It is the sixteenth main entry in the Tales series (minus the two downgraded titles), developed by Namco's Tales Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game title was announced on June 6, 2015 during the Tales of Festival 2015 and had its own website opened. The genre and theme of the game is being previously titled the RPG of "Emotion and Reason"'' as well as to receive animated scenes from incorporate, Ufotable studio. The game is a pre-sequel to Tales of Zestiria; set in the distant past. Story and Plot The game's world of Wasteland is shared with Tales of Zestiria, although the events of Berseria occur in the distant past of Zestiria. Wasteland's continent comes to later be known as Glenwood (Greenwood) in Zestiria. As you search the world of Wasteland, you find bits of history and truth that never made it to the future era. The game will have everlasting winter glaciers and auroras as well as exotic summer heat and beaches. The game takes place on the continent of Midgand; an archipelago, a Holy Land and focuses on many aspects of life such as warfare and spiritual culture and references. ☀Areas of land and islands in the game are divided into "territories". The game will feature technologically advanced Kingdoms, ships and boats, as well as coexistent seasonal differences among locales despite being the prequel to Zestiria, the future. Similar to real life, the game has its equator with both hemispheres being polar opposites in temperature and culture. The game will also have a multitude of warrior groups, such as, Pirates, Samurais, Knights and the re-occurring beast transformations when a being is effected. The aspect of Spiritual beings seen in many past Tales of games is brought back in concept, featuring , a tribe that uses the power of nature for their Artes. Many of them are lacking selfhood, as they’re used as familiars of humans.'' Also depicted in the story is an illness of corruption known as , a disease that transforms humans into monsters. While many that have the sickness lose themselves and begin to act violently and attack humans, there are some humans with Goumabyou that keep their sense of reason. The Goumabyou results in most carriers to become which is later know as in ''Zestiria. Ones who carry the disease and have lost their humanity will turn into a Gouma on the event called , which is when the moon shines a crimson-red. Characters '' - The leading main protagonist and heroine; being the first female in the series to be the main focus and take on the leader role. She is a 19-year-old, female pirate who is said to be a being to be feared by the world. Three years prior, she was said to be involved in an incident which cost many lives of friends and family, since then her world turned around and she became a dark and cold character from the loving one she was before. It seems Velvet's left arm is currently a vessel, which takes the form of a werewolf's hands and claw that she imbued onto and bandages up. She is depicted in the game's logo and is voiced by Rina Satou. Her character design are by Mutsumi Inomata. - The leading main male character and the second playable character announced. He is a 10-year-old boy and comes from a race of Spirits. Taking on the appearance of a mage, skilled at paper incantations and is the opposite of Velvet. He is first introduced when Velvet saves him and he realises the condition he was in, later deciding to join her in her journey. He is seen as a character of "Light" who contrasts and brings light to Velvet's "Darkness". He is voiced by Azumi Asakura and his character design is by Minoru Iwamoto. Gameplay The LMBS of the game was also lightly touched on during the release. The battle system will focus on Free-Run control & free moving camera. All face buttons (Square, Triangle, X & O) can be mapped to artes; allowing players to create various and complex combos. * The player’s default control is free run * The player can rotate the camera freely * The player can assign multiple artes to any of the four buttons: allowing different artes to be linked together in attack combinations. Velvet is a close-combat character focusing on using misleading and transfigured attacks from her lance on her gauntlet, her feet used for kicking and the imbued left arm. On the contrary, Laphicet is a spell-caster and mid-range fighter, using Seirei techniques which mainly focus on ice and imbued paper sheets. Gallery File:Tales of Berseria scan.jpg|''Tales of Berseria character scan File:ToB Velvet Laphicet.jpg|''Tales of Berseria'' Velvet and Laphicet Development Bandai Namco Entertainment had filed a trademark for the title, along with two other titles, on April 20, 2015.On June 6, 2015, the game was officially announced, including details on the protagonist Velvet, voiced by Rina Satou and designed by Mutsumi Inomata. It was revealed that ufotable will animate the cutscenes. The game was described as the final part of the company's 20th anniversary celebrations for the Tales of series. The same character designers for Tales of Zestiria — Mutsumi Inomata, Kosuke Fujishima, Daigo Okumura, and Minoru Iwamoto — return as the character designers for Tales of Berseria. External Website Links * JP 'Tales of Berseria Official Website * 'JP Tales Channel + Category:Mothership Category:Main Game Category:Main Title Category:Group 5 Category:Mothership Title Category:Tales of Berseria